


uragirimono (nagito thinks.)

by perichorko



Series: he hurts, and for what? (vent collection of a nagito kinnie) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really hope you guys like it, M/M, Man..., ai chiaki though what did you expect, blood mention, first work hhhh hhh, its 6 am now, izuru kamukura and hajime are only mentioned, nagito kinda stomps chiaki to death, pov nagito, same with the others, vent - Freeform, yeah i’m a nagito kinnie what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perichorko/pseuds/perichorko
Summary: red wine taints our lips, and pastels dance around us.the sky shines on us, as we sit.clouds in jabberwock lay above me, as i wake you up.(in other words. 5 am is the best time to think about your life on jabberwock island. )
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Series: he hurts, and for what? (vent collection of a nagito kinnie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	uragirimono (nagito thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC EVER WOOOOO!!
> 
> i mainly am a beta reader but my insomnia made me format this horribly and my brain is not working so this sounds like a watered down wax poética.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!  
> i’m honoured for your time, it’s angst train time now. hop on.

nagito stares into the wast distance, yet the jabberwock cottages don’t offer much privacy.  
it’s as if he expects to see a crimson sky but gets met with the tropical landscape instead.

how gauche.  
he should have expected it. he should have expected him. he should have expected her.  
but why does his heart hurt so much then?

why do his thoughts scream for a bitter escape, and his vessels want to be used as rich ink, be used for something better than providing his life?  
why does his stomach feel sick to the core, and why does his skin feel numb?

why does he stay up until such late times?  
why does he force himself to do things he doesn’t want to?

...it’s fine. it’s fine! like always.

he traces the scars on his neck.

it hurts. not physically, but it hurts.

you would dream of being like your parents one day. you failed them, and you would never be like them, but was wanting to be a couple, even if not dreamlike,  
even with issues, even though cracked like a little teapot, too unrealistic?

i thought it was perfect for me.

who knew the perfect being would leave me? someone who’s not?

one. one minute passes.

a meek reserve course student is intriguing. he’s charming, even. he’s unique.  
he has an aura of someone of who’s he’s not.  
we’re the same, right?

...goodbye!

two. two minutes pass.

he is amazing. he’s analytical.  
even though two sides of a coin have such a razor thin difference, he still manages to not pick one.  
his red eyes captivate my presence.  
his long hair enchants me. it got cut off by him. i hate him but how could i do that? he’s hope. he has luck, like me.

he pays attention to me. he cares? he doesn’t?  
it’s sweet! sweet like fresh cinnamon, but even then there’s something.

red wine taints our lips, and pastels dance around us.

...why again?

three. three minutes pass.

he hates me! he’s worthless!  
i still like him.  
why do i like him?  
i’m okay with this. we’re the same!  
...right? (no.)

this is not okay.  
i’ll wait.

i didn’t. 

goodbye.

i’m sorry, i wish we could have known each other better.

FOUR. FOURTH TIME.

what’s your name again?  
izuru, hajime, izuru, hajime, izuru, hajime, izuru, hajime, izuru, hajime izuru hajimeizuruhajimeizuruhajimehajimehajimehajime

who are you?  
i’m tired of this.

goodbye!  
goodbye.  
goodbye!  
...goodbye?

where are you going?  
i have tried again.

but why did you go? why did you return?

i was never the first.  
i was never the first choice.

she’s dead. she’s dead too.

they both manage to ruin my life.

he loved her, he cried for her, he didn’t care, he liked her, he misses her.

the usb drive haunts me.

after all, i was the one who broke it.

why did he see me as if i was kintsugi?

it’s 05:54.

fill my cracks with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> hhh hhh hh,,,,,,,,  
> i feel like the plot is hard to understand because everything is mushy (and yes, 05:54 was the time i was writing this😿) so i would love to hear interpretations and feedback!!  
> this is a vent btw ahahah.
> 
> take care, much love!! <3


End file.
